


Semi-Sweet

by PandaBlossom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Comfort, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Kissing, M/M, Phone numbers, park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaBlossom/pseuds/PandaBlossom
Summary: Suga meets Semi at the park one day and they become and little more than friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first story ever! I applogize for mistakes or if there is any confusing text or dialog. I didn't really re-read this and everything on wrote was on my mind at the time. Please enjoy some rare pair!

Suga made his way his way toward his favorite bench in the park. It was his favorite cause it was near the back of the park by some tall trees grown in a semi-circle shape. They had the prettiest green leaves and the bench was placed in right in the middle. You could see the whole park from this bench, and that's why Suga loved it. He had come here to think. It was the weekend after they had won their match with Shiratorizawa, and he was feeling down. He was glad they won and were on their way to the nationals, but he had was upset he couldn't do more to help as a third year. He knew Kageyama was a better setter than him and asked Ukai to have Kageyama play instead of him. He was happy he got to play in the match, but felt like he should've been a better setter. He was a third year after all, and Kageyama was a first year. A first year but a genius. And Suga knew this. It was natural talent of course, but Suga still felt left out. 

He made his way to the bench only to find it occupied. There was a man with ivory hair, and a scowl on his face. He was looking straight ahead and didn't even noticed Suga at first, until he heard him step on some dead leaves. He looked up and saw Suga. "Oh, I'm sorry." Suga scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "I didn't know this place was occupied" "No, no it's fine" the man quickly said, scooting over for Suga to take a seat. "You can be sit. I just came here to...think." Suga looked at him for a second. This man looked familiar but he didn't know where. "Oh thank you" Suga smiled, and plopped down next to the man. "You're Karasuno's number 2 right? The first year setter replaced by his genius underclass man?" The man suddenly asked. "Um, yeah, yeah. How did you-" "I'm Semi Eita. I was the number 3 from Shiratorizawa, also a setter replaced by his underclass man with better skills and natural talent" he said bitterly, looking down at the ground. "Sorry. I didn't mean to go off at you." He apologized. "I'm just kinda frustrated that's all." He sighed sadly. 

"I know how you feel" Suga empathized. "I was happy I gotta play, and still hopefully play in nations, and I'm grateful Kageyama is so talented and enjoys volleyball so much, don't get me wrong. But. I kind feel left out, like I know I'd never leave my team over something so selfish, but, I feel like I should be doing more as third year." 

"I agree." He said shortly. "That's why I came here to think. Think about my future in volleyball. If I'll continue, or just be a back up setter if I do. I want to play volleyball. Actually play." Koushi smiled sadly at Semi. "Yeah. I know how you feel. I don't think I'll continue after high school, but right now I really should be worried at nationals." Suga froze up as his own words. "Ah sorry. That's probably a sore subject" he apologized. 

"Nah, nah, it's ok" Semi insisted. "You guys won and I'm happy for you. We're still having practice matches till the school year is over, so we still have games, plus you guys deserve to go to nationals. My team's been before." Semi smiled at the memory. "I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did" he said looking as Suga. Suga smiled at him. "I'm sure we will" 

 

＊

The two boys sat and talked about their lives and volleyball for hours, not even noticing the setting sun, till there was no longer any sunshine. "Woah" Semi said. "I didn't even realized what time it was" Suga looked up and saw only street lamps illuminating the park and town. "We should probably get home" Semi said while rising from the bench. He held a hand out to Suga and asked, "Where do you live? I'll walk you home." Suga smiled at the gesture. "A couple blocks north of here." "Look at that, not even out of my way" Semi joked with Suga. He laughed and Semi and stood up, still holding his hand. "You remind me of someone Suga" Suga looked at Semi sideways. "Really? Who?" He asked. "My last boyfriend."

At that Suga didn't know how to react, or what to say. Luckily he didn't need to. "He was sweet. Like you, and easy to talk to. And also" he said stopping in his tracks to face Suga. "Extremely handsome" he smirked. Suga didn't have any words and instead just smirked and scoffed. "What?" He asked. "To cheesy?" "Oh Semi, you're such a flirt" he giggled. Semi just laughed along. "Well I have been known to be pretty good at flirting" he said full of himself. Suga just laughed and continued waking. 

"So," he started. "Where is your boyfriend?" Semi's happy expression fell. "I don't know. He ran away one day. His parents know where he is, and that's good, but they never told me. They said it was better if I just forgot about him. They said he was going though some issues and I didn't need to be involved in them" Suga looked up at Semi sadly. "I'm sorry" he said simply. "It's ok" he smiled. "I just hope he's safe and well." Suga was happy to see Semi happy again. "What about you Suga? Do you have anyone one you're dating right now?" He asked. "Oh no" he laughed sheepishly. "I used to date this girl back in middle school, but she broke up with cause I started to like this guy more" Semi looked much more interested in what Suga had said when he mentioned he liked boys. "I never dated after that though. The guy was straight, but I still had a crush on him." He smiled. 

Suga stopped in front a small house. "Well, I guess this is where I take me leave" he said, not wanting the night to end. "Aw already?" Semi teased. "I was just getting interested" Suga rolled his eyes. "Of course mister flirt. What are you gonna do next give me your phone number." Semi have him a sly grin. "Now that you mention it, give me your phone." Suga again, rolled his eyes and fetched his phone out of his pocket, handing it to Semi. He punched in his number and handed it back to Suga. "You should call me"  
"Maybe I will maybe I won't"  
"Oh Suga" he laughed.  
The two boys realized they were stalling. Not wanting to leave each other's presence. "Well um," Suga said, clearing his throat. "I should probably head inside"  
He started making his way inside when he heard Semi say "One second" and tug on his sweater. He suddenly felt warm lips on his, as Semi had his arms wrapped around his waist, kissing Suga.  
Suga returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Semi's neck.  
When they pulled apart Semi said "Goodnight Suga. Don't forget to call me" as he pulled away and made his way down the road. "Don't worry!" Suga called and looked down at Semi's number in his phone and whispered with a smile, "I won't"


End file.
